Operation: Get Zatanna and Robin together
by LifeguardedWarehouse
Summary: A little idea of mine.


Zatanna knew that she shouldn't have accepted Artemis' dare. It's not that she's afraid to, but camping's never been on her list of top priorities.

She told Artemis that, but Artemis didn't believe it, so she ended up camping with Artemis somewhere in Gotham.

If she didn't know any better, she'd have thought that Artemis was up to something.

…

Dick had no idea why Wally suddenly decided to go camping. Anyway, since he had nothing better to do, (and Wally kept calling him a sissy) he went.

He thought Wally might want to camp somewhere in Central City, so he was a little surprised when Wally decided to camp in Gotham.

Yup, totally not suspicious at all, Wally. (Note the sarcasm)

…

Okay, Zatanna takes it back. Camping with Artemis was the best idea ever! It would have been a lot more fun if the whole Team was there, but Artemis said they were all busy.

"M'gann and Conner are going out, Wally and Robin already had something planned," Artemis told her, knowing very well what Wally and Robin were doing. "Kaldur's in Atlantis, and Raquel said she had things to do."

"Oh," said Zatanna.

"So tell me," said Artemis "Are you and the Boy wonder dating? You are, aren't you?"

"We're not dating," said Zatanna "Why do think we are? Cause we're not."

"You expect me to believe that," Artemis snorted "You two have been flirting your first visit to the Cave, and you expect me to believe that you don't like him. Its almost as if you two knew each other before you joined the Team. Did you?"

"We might have met," Zatanna tried to talk about something else "What about you and Wally?"

"Don't change the subject," said Artemis. "You like him, don't you?"

Yup, Artemis thought. The plan was going perfectly.

…

"You like Zatanna, don't you?" Wally smirked at Dick.

"What about you and Artemis?" Dick shot at Wally.

"Don't change the subject," Wally said, smirking.

"Fine," said Dick, defeated. "I liked her since I was six."

"Six?" said Wally "But she joined the Team a little while ago. But you were adopted by Batman when you were nine, right?"

"Yeah," said Robin "But Zatarra joined the circus for a year when I was 6 **(1)**. When I moved in with Bruce, Zatara sometimes came over with Zatanna. She even stayed over for a week once **(2)**."

"That is so cool!" said Wally "Does she know your secret identity?"

"Batman told me I not to tell her, but she figured it out," said Dick, shrugging.

"Have you kissed?" wally asked.

"I'm not telling you," said Dick "You'd tell the whole team if I did!"

"Aha!" said Wally "That means you have! I'm gonna squeeze it out if you if I have to!"

"Fine, I'll tell you," said Dick "But you'll have to promise me that you won't tell anyone."

"Speedster's honor, bro," said Wally.

"It was when Zatara had just joined the circus. He and Zatanna came over for dinner. Zatanna and I built a fort. And Zatanna just kissed me, full on the lips, just like that. It was my first kiss. Zatara was furious **(3)**."

"Whoa, dude," said Wally "That is just so cool!" Wally was so not telling Robin when he had his first kiss; not yet.

But Wally didn't care about that right now. Only one thing mattered; the plan was going perfectly.

…

Earlier that week...

"It's so annoying," Wally said mostly to himself. There was only one person besides him in the room; Artemis.

"What's so annoying, Baywatch?" Artemis asked.

"Rob is," Wally replied "He keeps saying that he likes Zatanna, but he thinks that she doesn't notice him. He's too shy to make a move. I keep telling him that Zatanna likes him, but he won't listen! C'mon! Those two have been flirting ever since Zatara introduced her!"

"Zatanna's pretty much the same," Artemis told Wally. :She's totally head over heels for the Boy Wonder, but she thinks he's out of her league, which he is so not! It's driving me nuts!" Artemis went back to restringing her bow.

"You know," said Wally, after a while. "We should totally do something about it."

"Like what?" Artemis asked "Set them up or something?"

"Totally!" said Wally "We should—I dunno take them both camping and then leave them alone or something. That way they'll have to make the first move!"

"Its a little corny," said Artemis. Wally's face fell. "But it'll work. We'll have to make sure that we disappear. Well?"

Wally smirked.

…

**Operation: Get Zatanna and Robin together; in action**

In the middle of their conversation, Artemis suddenly says; "Hey Zatanna, lets go for a walk."

"Okay, sure,' said Zatanna. She didn't think it was suspicious, because Artemis could not sit down somewhere for more than half an hour: she got restless quickly. Zatanna suspected that it was something that she caught from Wally.

What she didn't expect what that Artemis would run off, and leave her behind.

…

Dick thought he heard someone. He was bored, mostly because Wally had run off a while ago claiming that he wanted Doritos. And he still wasn't back.

Anyway, Dick put on his utility belt and went outside, in case someone had come to ambush him.

"Who's there?" he said.

"Robin?" He heard a very familiar voice and knew who it was immediately; Zatanna.

He saw Zatanna and both of them said at the same time; "What are you doing here?"

"I was camping here—somewhere with Artemis." Zatanna said "We went out for a walk, and she just left me here."

"And I was camping here with Wally," said Dick "He suddenly got up and said he wanted Doritos. He's not back. Its been half an hour."

Zatanna shivered. It was getting cold. Dick saw this, and said: "You can come with me. Wally's probably not coming back."

"Right," Zatanna agreed. "He and Artemis probably planned it together.

Oddly enough, both of them did not care.

…

The next day..

"Hey, Boy Wonder!" Zatanna kissed Robin on the cheek. "Happy Birthday!" she said.

"Uh, thanks," said Robin.

"Hold on. How did she even know its my birthday?"

Dude, you're welcome," said Wally.

…

**This was totally not my idea. I borrowed it from Chalant Lover's story 'We Have A History'.**

**This also came form 'We Have A History'. You should read it. Its pretty cool.**

**This is from PD3's story 'I Didn't Plan This'. Its a really sweet story.**

**Anyway, if you haven't figured it out, they went camping on November 30 (2010).**


End file.
